


Falling

by NoajT



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoajT/pseuds/NoajT
Summary: Day 5 of Dianakko week - Hurt/comfortDiana and Akko are out flying when the later, inexperienced as she is, loses control and falls into the forest below. She only has minor injuries, but that's enough to strand them for a while as Diana tends to her wounds.Set around a year after the series. Diana POV.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Kudos: 45





	Falling

“Hold still!” Diana ordered, for what felt like the hundredth time. Akko continued to squirm for a moment, earning her an icy glare. She froze, looking away with a pout, but the would-be doctor knew from experience gained quickly over the past half-hour that it wouldn’t last long. The Cavendish heir continued wrapping bandages over the freshly disinfected scrapes and cuts that covered much of her childish companion’s forearm. 

It had been seven months since she had first floated barely a foot off of the ground; Akko had become much better at flying in general, but as evidenced by the broken broom that lay beside them, the broken skin that was visible through her now-tattered uniform, and the leaves and twigs still caught in her hair, she still had a long way to go. Diana sighed as she pulled the long bandage into a knot and cut the excess away before turning her attention to her patient’s face. 

The blue-team leader dipped a fresh cloth into the water bowl again. She hadn’t been prepared for Akko’s crash when they set out upon this activity, but with a simple spell, she was able to bring these items from her room, causing them to appear as if from thin air. In the short time they had been involved romantically, much less time than her partner had been flying in earnest, Diana had become accustomed to treating her clumsy partner’s wounds. This was usually limited to tripping in the halls, or paper cuts during study sessions, only requiring that she keep a small tin of bandages on her person. As she gently stroked the brunettes cheek, wiping away the dirt and streaks of crimson, Akko began fidgeting again.

“Akko, this is tiresome.” The blue-eyed witch pulled her hand away, sharpening her gaze once more. “If you don’t stop squirming, then I can’t help properly.” 

“I can’t help it!” Her own red eyes refused to meet Diana’s as she made her complaints, her cheeks becoming slightly flush. She whimpered something under her breath, too quietly for her caretaker to hear, earning only a raised eyebrow for her trouble.

“Look, can you just…” Akko faltered. “I dunno, bandage other parts first?” 

Diana crossed her arms. “Alright then, you’ll nee-“ She blushed furiously. It was her turn to falter as she let her head hang. She tried and failed a few more times to direct the injured girl, before giving up completely. She pulled the wide brim of her hat down with one hand, and simply pointed at a spot on Akko’s torso, just below the ribs on the left side where the shirt and vest of her uniform had torn, revealing yet more broken skin. 

Red team's leader looked down quizzically and suddenly understood what was being asked of her. Her head snapped back up, and she squinted at Diana; it was the closest thing to a glare that she could muster as she tried and failed to hide her embarrassment at the action being suggested. “I don’t think that one will work either.” Suddenly, her partner was much closer, her eyes once again betraying the annoyance that was directed squarely at the less experienced witch. 

“You only need to lift your shirt, not remove it.” She stammered in response. 

“That’s still…” Akko started. “I um.” She paused again. 

“I’m ticklish.” She lied as she looked down at her hands, pressing her pointer fingers together in an ebb and flow. 

They had been at this for nearly 45 minutes at this point, and the well of Diana’s patience had run quite dry. “Atsuko Kagari, stop being so bloody difficult!” Akko tried to press herself further into the tree behind her as Diana scolded while crawling closer, but to no avail. “We wouldn’t have to do this if you had just listened to me and slowed down! You’re still so inexperienced, not to mention reckless! You’re lucky to only have received such minor injuries instead of a broken arm or…” She trailed off as she returned to a seated position just above her patient’s knees, “Or worse.” She finished, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. 

A wave of distress and abject horror had washed over her when Akko’s foot had caught on the branch some 40 feet above where they were now. Luckily, when she tumbled, she had done so into the boughs of a soft, evergreen tree, whose branches had bent much more than some of the nearby oak trees would have. Her fall had been slow enough that the much more practiced aviator had been able to zip through the trees and get close enough to stop her descent safely with a quick and somewhat shoddy Paleis Capama. 

Tears began to flow from her eyes in earnest as she recalled the terrible sinking feeling that she had as Akko had fallen from her own broom while they fought against Croix’s Noir Rod. It had been nearly a year, but the moment that she had truly realized how much her classmate meant to her still haunted her in both dreams and sleepless nights. In those short few seconds that the object of her affections, seemingly unconscious, had rocketed away from her, Diana could feel her heart shatter. Time had slowed for her as the girl's who had become more and more important to her careened toward an abyss of clouds. Red light and missiles had blocked her from view as tears stung in her eyes. 

A hand touched her cheek, bringing the present back into focus. A pair of red, pitying eyes engulfed her field of view as the shock snapped her own eyes open. Diana wrapped her arms around her now-girlfriend’s shoulders. She felt a hand petting her back as Akko shushed her. “It’s alright.” She buried her face into the brunette’s neck, hair tickling her nose as she took in the soothing, familiar scent. 

“It’s all going to be okay.”


End file.
